Justice League: The Golden Age of The Greatest Heroes
Justice League: The Golden Age of The Greatest Heroes & Heroines ''is an alternate universe retelling of The Justice League animated cartoon. This story follows the JL show story line combined with the New 52 comics with major alterations and variations. the heroes will have their new 52 looks The story will features new characters and new adventures for The Justice League. Pairings: *''Superman / Time Sorceress *''Batman / Zantanna'' *''Kitsune / Wonder Woman'' *''Martian Manhunter / Archangel'' *''Vixen / Cyborg'' *''Green Arrow / Black Canary'' The story follows the events of the JL cartoon combined with DC TV shows and animated movies like Justice League: War, Justice League: Doom, Justice League; Throne of Atlantis and Flashpoint Paradox. This is a multi-crossover series cause it features crossover with anime, cartoons, movies and video games. Plot Justice League ''Main Members *Superman ( Kal - El / Clark Kent )'' *''Batman ( Bruce Wayne )'' *''Wonder Woman ( Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince )'' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan )'' *''Flash ( Barry Allen )'' *''Aquaman ( Arthur Curry / King Orin )'' *''Martian Manhunter ( J'onn J'ozz / John Jones )'' *''Hawkgirl ( Sahyera Hol / Shiera Hall )'' *''Kitsune / Fire Shadow / Golden Fire Fox Shadow / Burning Fox Shadow / Blazing Golden Fox Shadow ( Prince Naruto Senju Uzumaki - Namikaze of Ajinn / Naruto Senju )'' *''Archangel / Dragon Blade / Heavenly Star Dragon Emperess / Celestial Fang / Lady Inu Dragon Priestess ( Lady Kagome Higurashi - Taisho )'' *''Zantanna ( Zantanna Zatara )'' *''Power Girl ( Kara Zor - L / Karen Starr )'' *''Green Arrow ( Oliver Queen )'' *''Black Canary ( Dinah Lance )'' *''King Beast / Animal Master / Primal Warlord / King Primal ( King Animatarial of Animatros / Andrew Kingston )'' *''Time Sorceress / Queen Chromium / Lady Simultaneous / Time Queen ( Lois Lane )'' *''Red Tornado ( John Smith )'' *''Captain Atom ( Nathaniel Adams )'' *''Huntress ( Helena Bertinelli )'' *''Question ( Vic Sage / Victor Charles Szasz )'' *''Fire ( Beatriz de Costa )'' *''Ice ( Tora Olafsdottoer )'' *''Hawkman ( Katar Hol / Carter Hall )'' *''Emerald Dragon ( Brittany Allen )'' *''Doctor Fate ( Kent Nelson / Nabu )'' *''Catwoman ( Selia Kyle )'' *''Etrigan ( Jason Blood )'' *''Vixen ( Mari Jiwe McCabe )'' *''Cyborg ( Victor Stone)'' *''Ultimae Devil / Lion Hammer / Demonic Morningstar Lion Goddess / Infernal Claw / Lady Lion Slayer ( Sango Kasasumioto - Yamashiro )'' *''Titan ( Richard Michael King Jr. )'' *''Reaper / Soul Mistress / Spirit Empress / Death Goddess ( Rydia Yue Dragoona / Rachel Marie Daniels )'' ''Allies Teen Titans '' ''Young Justice Seasons Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: D.A.V.E. Revoluion Season 4: Arkham War Season 5: Public Enemies Season 6: ''Apocalypse ''Season 7: 'The Wrath of Trigon Season 8: Earthshaking War Season 9: Infinity War Season 10: Legendary Trinity War Trivia *Naruto is the crown prince of Ajinn since Nawaki Senju & Kushina Uzumaki are The King & Queen of the whole planet.'' *''Minato Namikaze becomes The New King of Ajinn after he was appointed by Nawaki after he sacrificed himself to seal The 10 Tailed Golden Fox inside Naruto.'' *''Naruto can use The Wood Release and Water Manipulation just the First and Second Kings.'' *''Kagome is The daughter of The Demon Dog General InuTaisho & The Archangel Seraph Midoriko, she is the younger sister of Sesshomaru and The Older sister of InuYasha. Kagome wields the Legendary Sword called The RyuGunshin. A Blade with Magic disrupting and negating abilities'' *''Lois Lane was born wih the power of Time Manipulation. She uses her ability to help Superman ptotect Metropolis'' Category:DC Universe Category:TV series Category:Cartoons